La gran entrada
by M. Moose
Summary: Es momento de que el mundo sepa quien es y el hará todo lo posible por lograrlo... Para su desgracia alguien mas piensa lo mismo y le dará la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo
1. La gran entrada

**La gran entrada**

Eran oficialmente 3 años desde que se había convertido en el sucesor de All Might y por ende el nuevo portador del título "Símbolo de la paz ", el único problema era que nadie sabía de su existencia. Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando, en la industria del heroísmo varios importantes exponentes lo reconocían como un futuro gran héroe y eso lo llenaba de alegría, pero a ojos de los civiles no era nadie.

Compañeros como Todoroki o Bakugo ya tenían sus grupos de admiradores, a pesar de que no estuvieran oficialmente ejerciendo el empleo e Izuku sentía que era su turno de tener los reflectores, aunque lo veía complicado debido a su naturaleza tímida y lo vigilado que lo tenía Aizawa Sensei debido a que siempre encontraba la manera de meterse en problemas de profesionales… Pero nunca se llevaba el crédito de sus acciones.

El peliverde estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que empozo a susurrar como siempre lo cual termino llamo la atención de Iida y Uraraka, los cuales estaban sentados junto a él tomando su almuerzo.

\- ¿D – Deku? -le llamo la castaña al escuchar los balbuceos de su interés amoroso - ¿Escuchaste eso? – Al ver que no respondía Uraraka decidió sacudirle un poco.

\- ¿E - Escuchar que? – respondió apenado Midoriya al salir de su trance, no había notado que estaba susurrando sus pensamientos.

\- Fui el último en salir del aula y justo cuando cerré la puerta escuche a Aizawa Sensei hablar con alguien por teléfono, aunque intente no escuchar la curiosidad me gano – Dijo Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes y un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas – No entendí mucho, pero dijo " _Los secuestros han aumentado en gran medida, lo único que tiene en común las victimas es que todos tienen quirks fuera de eso ninguno comparte nada con nadie, tengo la idea que la Liga de Villanos tiene algo que ver por la manera en que se llevan a las víctima; todo sucede en cuestión de segundos, aparecen y desaparecen como si usaran…"_

\- Portales – Midoriya le gano la palabra a su compañero – Esto es interesante, no habían hecho nada a gran escala desde el incidente con los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte – Dijo con un semblante serio, pero con tono de curiosidad en su voz.

\- ¡¿C – ¡¿Como puedes decir eso Izuku?! las víctimas y las pobres familias de estas deben estar en un momento muy difícil – le reclamo la castaña a su amigo – Ahora todo es distinto, antes esto hubiera sido arreglado por… El – Se limitó a decir debido a que vio como el semblante de Deku decaía – Al momento de irse dejo un gran hueco en la sociedad, los villanos han aumentado, las personas e incluso héroes tienen miedo ya que el principal pilar del heroísmo ha caído. El Símbolo de la Paz a muerto – Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, el Símbolo de la Paz no había muerto, estaba sentado junto a ella, pero no lo sabía. Nadie lo hacía y eso era lo que lo le molestaba. No quería que el mundo estuviera con miedo hacia el futuro, que pensaran que no había un mañana después de la muerte de All Might; él era ese mañana y estaba dispuesto a dárselos.

\- No seas tan pesimista Uraraka, sé que estamos pasando un momento difícil y que a todos les afecto la partida de All Might pero tenemos que verlo con la mejor cara posible. Quién sabe, tal vez en algún lado este el nuevo All Might – Respondió Iida intentando calmar a Ochako

Deku solo se limitó a soltar una risa con el comentario de su amigo – Tienes razón Iida, aun están los demás héroes y estoy segura que sabrán como manejar esto – La castaña dijo esto con una gran sonrisa – Por cierto, Deku, ¿Qué tanto decías hace rato? Te veías un poco alterado con lo que sea que pensaras – Pregunto al peliverde viendo como este jugaba su comida con nerviosismo.

\- E-Ehhh… N-N-No era nada… solo preguntas habituales que me hago – Dijo con nerviosismo mientras tenía una mano en la nuca

\- Entonces déjanos saber cuáles son y podremos ayudarte – Respondió rápidamente el de lentes. - Si Deku, déjanos ayudar – Apoyo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

\- B- bueno si tanto insisten… Ahora que estamos cerca de graduarnos y pasaremos a ser héroes profesionales ¿n-no creen que debemos c-comenzar a forjar una imagen? A-algunos de nuestros compañeros ya hasta tienen fans a-así que ¿porque nosotros seriamos la e-excepción? – Soltó el peliverde todo como una bomba preocupado de que sus amigos pensaran que está siendo egoísta y que solo quiere ser reconocido

\- Lo cierto es que igual me he planteado eso y me preocupa un poco pero tomando en cuenta que no podemos hacer mucho aunque tengamos nuestra licencia provisional ya que solo se nos permite actuar si la emergencia es de suma importancia – Iida Respondió con tono robotico y analizando la situación.

\- Yo creo que sobre analizas todo Deku estoy segura de que todos nosotros podremos formar una reputación rápidamente, sobre todo tu con ese quirk similar al de All Might que tienes – Dio su opinión la castaña

Ambas opiniones le parecían razonables y hubieran sido convincentes para desistir de la idea de presentarse al mundo por ahora si tan solo no tuviera el peso de ser el próximo Símbolo de la paz, sentía que el mundo lo necesitaba y rápido debido los que estaba sucediendo con los secuestros.

En ese mismo momento, pero en un lugar remoto otra persona se decía lo mismo **El mundo debía saber de su existencia y rápido.**

Tomura Shigaraki había guardado resentimiento al mundo heroico por mucho tiempo, primeo lo habían dejado a su suerte en su niñez y el único que lo ayudo fue Sensei, después sus planes habían sido frustrados una y otra vez por esos mocosos y principalmente por **Izuku Midoriya** y, para terminar, le quitaron a la única persona que se preocupó por él y le enseño todo lo que sabe su **Sensei**.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, los sujetos están listos y a punto de ser sometidos al proceso de transformación – Le informo Black Mist tan serio como siempre.

\- ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para tenerlos listos? – Pregunto impaciente el hombre con manos en todo el cuerpo. – Aproximadamente 2 semanas – Respondió Black Mist con un poco de miedo a la reacción de su compañero.

\- Es demasiado, no recuerdo que los procesos anteriores fuesen tan tardados – Contesto lo más calmando posible.

\- Fue porque en ese entonces se buscaba cantidad y no calidad, este es un proceso nuevo que asegura que los quirks de los sujetos funcionen a la perfección y coexistan sin causar interferencia el uno del otro además, esperamos 3 largos años para lograr estar aquí, no creo que no puedas con 2 semanas más… ¿O acaso quieres un fracaso como Hosu? – Pregunto el sujeto sin forma definida para que el otro se quedara pensando.

Lo había acorralado, lo que paso en Hosu fue un fracaso para la Liga y todo por un berrinche, pero ahora era diferente, había aprendido de sus errores y sabía cuál era el momento preciso.

\- ¿Me aseguras que estos serán igual que el del entrenamiento?

\- Al menos 1 de ellos será incluso más poderoso, los otros no tanto debido a la falta de quirks pero aun serán una gran piedra en el zapato de los héroes – Black Mist contesto con completa seguridad.

\- *Hum*… De acuerdo, sirve para que pueda pulir mi nueva habilidad – Contesto soltando una pequeña risa al final

De repente una de sus tantas manos se desprendió de su cuerpo y avanzo con gran velocidad hasta una mesa cercana que se desintegro al momento en que los 5 dedos se posaron en el mueble

Black Mist sorprendido le pregunto - ¿P- pelearas esta vez? Puede ser arriesgado por el revuelo que todo causa…

\- Cállate, ¿acaso no dudas de mí? Tengo que demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de llenar el lugar el maestro dejo y no puedo hacerlo si sigo sentado en este polvoriento lugar.

\- Eso es porque tu no quieres limpiar jeje – De la nada entro Toga a la habitación con las ultimas 2 víctimas para completar el plan.

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres si ves que estoy ocupado Toga… - Le pregunto Tomura intentando conservar la paciencia

\- Cálmate Shigaraki, solo les traje 2 lindos obsequios, encárgate Black Mist – Dijo mientras lanzaba 2 cuerpos inconscientes y desangrándose, acto seguido el mencionado transporto a los sujetos al laboratorio.

\- Con esto será más que suficiente Shigaraki Tomura, en total son 10 sujetos con quirks altamente funcionales.

\- Perfecto, con esto lograremos terminar de destruir la débil esperanza que queda en las personas después de la partida de su aclamado símbolo de la paz. Los héroes que aun tengan esa molesta llama de valor serán aplastados hasta que esa llama se extinga y cuando eso suceda no nos detendremos. Recuperaremos Japon y lo gobernaremos como el maestro lo hizo tiempo atrás. Es el momento de **la gran entrada**.

 **Hooooola, este es mi primer fic por lo que me gustaría que me ayudaran a mejorar en lo review :) (no se hacer otra carita en PC zorri)**


	2. La oscuridad antes del amancer

**La oscuridad antes del amanecer**

Llevaba 2 días pensando en que hacer con respecto a presentarse al mundo y por más que le daba vueltas al tema no le encontraba solución alguna, había pensado en simplemente pedir una reunión para presentarse oficialmente como el sucesor de All Might ante la prensa y los medios, pero mientras más lo pensaba más estúpido sonaba ¿Cómo alguien iba a creer que el niño que rompió todos sus huesos en el festival deportivo era el nuevo símbolo de la paz? Porque, aunque gano el de 3er año la gente aún le reconocida por lo sucedido en el de 1ero… Simplemente ridículo.

Era en esta clase de momentos en los que más lo necesitaba y en los que se preguntaba que hubiera hecho el, así que decidió ir a caminar un rato para ver si se despejaba su mente y aclaraba sus ideas, tal vez eso le diera una epifanía o algo similar a lo que pasaba en las películas cuando el héroe estaba perdido, antes de salir tomo una sudadera negra que tenía por ahí ya que la noche era fría. Acto seguido bajo al salón principal del edificio donde se alojaba junto a sus compañeros.

\- Heeey, hasta que al fin dejas verte Midoriya – Saludo un sonriente Kaminari que salía de su habitación al igual que Deku. – Hola, si… supongo que es por el cansancio de los entrenamientos – respondió sin ganas y sin siquiera mirar al chico eléctrico – Ja supongo que tienes razón, los entrenamientos han sido más duros últimamente – Dijo el rubio sin notar el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Bajo las escaleras lenta y pesadamente haciendo que sus pasos se escucharan por todo el salón principal, llamando la atención tanto por su vestimenta como por el aura que lo rodeaba que era un tanto deprimente, las miradas no se hicieron esperar acompañadas de un silencio incomodo que le daba ese toque de tensión al ambiente.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Mineta – Vaya Deku parece que tenías buen material para trabajar ahí adentro eh, no has salido en todo el día – Comento mientras guiñaba el ojo y movía de arriba hacia abajo la mano. Nuestro héroe solo se limitó a hacer un ruido con la garganta para no ignorar completamente al del afro ( _algo así como "hum") -_ ¿Y a este que mosca le pico? – Respondió indignado ante la indiferencia de su compañero, el siguiente en hablar fue Iida – ¿Te encuentras bien? Haz actuado extraño desde la plática que tuvimos hace unos días, si algo te incomoda puedes pedirnos ayuda a Ochako y a mí después de todo, para eso son los amigos – Dijo con una amable sonrisa – Exacto, cuéntanos que te pasa Deku – Apoyo la castaña a su amigo ya que no soportaba ver al peliverde de esa forma, desde hace unas semanas la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba y alegraba sus días fue reemplazada por un semblante perdido y aislado de todos – Déjame ayudarte… por favor – Sujetó suavemente la mano de su amigo y pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo.

En la mente del heredero del One For All todo era un desastre. Tener que guardar esto de sus amigos quienes le han confiado hasta lo más personal acerca de sus vidas y ahora el cumulo de sensaciones causadas por el agarre de manos con la castaña; todo esto era demasiado para él, aunque debía admitir que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en esos días.

\- E- Estoy bien Ochako, en verdad – Dijo mientras le sonreía y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica, esto solo causo un fuerte sonrojo en ambos, pero mayormente en ella. – D- d – de acuerdo D – D – deku – Solo alcanzo a decir eso la pobre castaña ya que sentía como le ardía la cara y no podía articular bien las palabras.

El resto solo se limitó a ver el extraño comportamiento del peliverde y susurrar sacando sus propias conclusiones, continuando con su camino apresuro el paso para no tener más retrasos y tener más tiempo para aclararse. Cuando salió todos dejaron los susurros para compartir sus ideas acerca del porqué de su extraña actitud.

\- ¿Alguien más se sintió atraída por este Deku? No sé lo que tenga pero le queda bien este estilo serio y deprimente – Dijo Ashido quien no le prestó atención a la actitud del peliverde ya que estaba muy distraída memorizando cada gesto que hacía para sus propias fantasías.

\- Tsk… es demasiado escandalo para un simple mierdecilla como Deku – Reclamó Bakugo mientras se iba a su habitación quejándose del ruido. – ¿Alguien más noto extraño a Deku? – Dijo un recién llegado Kaminari.

Ya fuera del edificio y creyendo que nadie lo retrasaría esta vez, Izuku estaba dispuesto a dar un gran salto para salir del complejo de Yuei pero lo detuvo la voz de Todoroki diciéndole que espere.

\- La mirada de haya dentro la he visto antes, una que refleja impotencia y debilidad… algo que nunca creí ver en ti. No vengo a pedirte que me cuentes lo que te aflige porque eso no cambiara nada, solo vengo a decirte que lo que sea que tengas lo debes solucionar rápido antes que los sentimientos se apoderen de ti y te conviertan en una persona completamente diferente… - Dijo Todoroki con un semblante serio, pero con una mirada que reflejaba preocupación

\- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo – Se limitó a responder el joven con pecas

\- Nunca lo es – Respondió Shouto

Deku estaba dispuesto a partir cuando algo que dijo su amigo le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar preguntar – Dijiste que mi mirada ya la habías visto antes… ¿Puedo saber en quién?

El silencio envolvió el lugar, solo era interrumpido por el soplido del viento y el ruido de los autos en la lejanía.

\- En mí, la mirada la había visto reflejada en mi - Respondió mientras veía fijamente al vacío.

-Entiendo – Esto no le sorprendió debido a que él sabía acerca de su pasado y la presión del constante acoso de su padre. Terminada esa conversación salió con un gran salto del lugar mientras que Shouto solo veía como se perdía a lo lejos.

 **Tiempo antes, en un lugar remoto a las instalaciones de Yuei**

El tiempo parecía no avanzar desde que se comenzó el proceso de creación, había perdido toda la paciencia que acumulo en los 3 años que la liga tuvo de inactividad y la razón era que estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, pero él lo sentía tan lejos. Las ansias de ver en cenizas la sociedad que le negó ayuda en su niñez y lo rechazo junto a los suyos eran incontrolables, sin All Might en el juego estaba seguro que nada lo detendría. De repente y sin previo aviso Black Mist le hace una pregunta que lo saca de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que Shigaraki estaba metido

\- ¿Ya tienes pensado que harás con Midoriya? Según recuerdo las últimas veces que intentamos algo de esta escala él se interpuso en el camino y termino estropeando todo, me temo que ahora suceda lo mismo ya que es muy probable que nos vea como los principales causantes del descenso de su héroe

Cayéndole como un balde de agua fría he intentado conservar la calma Tomura comenzó a analizar la situación, era consiente que Midoriya antes se había interpuesto entre sus planes de asesinar a All Might y eso era una de las razones por las que lo odiaba, pero con la muerte de este creía que no tendría motivos para seguir metiéndose en su camino. Mientras lo pensaba con detenimiento se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.

Ahora más que nunca sería el héroe que todos necesitan, a falta de una imagen tras la cual las personas puedan esconderse estaba completamente seguro que Izuku haría el papel de esta porque, bueno… Él era la viva imagen de todo lo que odiaba, sus ideales de proteger al inocente le causaban repulsión sobre todo cuando nadie lo protegió a él cuándo lo necesitaba, la falsa imagen del héroe inquebrantable que todos buscan lo llenaba de rabia.

Mientras enlistaba mentalmente todo lo que detestaba del joven no podía evitar pensar en la imagen de All Might y entonces lo entendió todo.

Tanto el cómo Izuku eran 2 caras de una misma moneda. Representaban lo más alto en sus respectivos lados, el peliverde era el amanecer de una nueva era llena de esperanza en la que la gente podría vivir tranquila nuevamente sabiendo que _"Ya todo estaba bien ¿Por qué? Porque él está aquí"_ y el seria **la oscuridad antes del amanecer** con la diferencia que ese amanecer nunca llegaría y ahí fue cuando todo se solucionó, si Midoriya tomaría el papel de All Might en este enfrentamiento entonces el haría lo mismo que su maestro en la lucha con el símbolo de la paz. **Lo rompería.**

\- Jeje Jejeje… JAJAJAJAJAJA – Comenzó a reír sin control alguno apenas pudiendo articular palabras – JAJA e-era tan JAJAJ s-simple JAJAJAJAJAJA – Dijo entre carcajadas y recobrando la compostura.

\- ¿A que te refieres, que eran tan simple? – Cuestionó un confundido Kurogiri

\- Solo hay que romperlo de todas las formas posibles, su cuerpo, su orgullo… _ **Su espíritu**_. Si tanto quiere ser como All Might entonces tendrá el mismo destino – Respondió con total seguridad y con un siniestro tono de voz.

\- Supongo que ya sabes cómo harás eso, haces que suene sencillo, pero si lo que tratas es imitar lo que Sensei hizo con All Might será mejor que te apresures a buscar sus debilidades, él tuvo años para planear todo, tu solo tienes una semana y cinco días.

\- Entonces empiezo ya, transpórtame a los alrededores de Yuei, saldré por un poco de aire.

Acto seguido un portal apareció a una calle antes de llegar a la preparatoria. El plan inicial era escabullirse dentro y conseguir información, no era la primera vez lo hacía, pero entonces se presentó una mejor oportunidad, desde el lugar donde estaba vio como algo o en este caso alguien salía volando con un gran salto y rápidamente dedujo que era Izuku por la estela de luz que el One for All dejaba así que fue fácil seguirle el rastro.

 **De vuelta con Deku**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba contemplando la tumba de su mentor de hecho no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero se sentía bien allí, sentía una tranquilidad que lo envolvía y le recordaba cuando aún estaba con su antecesor.

\- Parece que aun puedes hacerme sentir seguro – Soltó al aire con un tono melancólico.

\- Ja, creí ser el único que se sentía así al estar aquí – Una voz desconocida para el peliverde se escuchó de la nada.

El dueño de aquella voz era un joven de cabello celeste claro, sudadera blanca y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, sabía que la noche era fría, pero eso era algo exagerado, estaba parado a su lado viendo fijamente la tumba de All Might y leyendo en voz baja lo escrito en una placa conmemorativa.

\- ¿D-desde que h-hora estas a-aquí? – Preguntó para saber si había escuchado lo previo a el comentario que él respondió

\- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, pero cualquier cosa que hayas dicho dudo que sea peor a lo que yo he hecho… Jajaja es broma jaja deberías haber visto tu cara Jajaja – No pudo evitar reír ante la cara del peliverde.

Un poco confundido y sin idea de que hacer con su nuevo acompañante soltó una risa nerviosa ante el extraño humor de este, aunque al oír esa risa hubo algo que se le hizo familiar por lo que decidió averiguar más del sujeto. –D – disculpa ¿Acaso nos conocemos?.

\- Lo dudo,Mi nombre es Reiji Fujino acabo de llegar a la ciudad, vengo como turista. – contesto sin voltear a verle.

\- Ya veo – Esto había hecho desaparecer las sospechas de Deku por lo que decidió tener una plática normal con el – ¿Y que te trae a esta ciudad? Digo, hay lugares mucho más atractivos los cuales visitar si vienes a Japon.

-Esto – dijo con semblante serio mientras apuntaba a la lápida de All Might – Me hubiera gustado venir antes… antes de que esta fuera la única manera en la que pudiese verlo – Sus palabras reflejaban tristeza, pero la manera en que las decía no transmitía nada.

\- Mmm, ya veo… ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?

\- Cuando lo anunciaron de manera oficial, fue un suceso que hizo eco en todo Japon pero no pude venir a dejarle mis condolencias hasta ahora por contratiempos personales – Su manera de expresarse seguía sin reflejar emoción alguna. – El me salvó una vez sabes? Bueno, el salvó a mucha gente así que no me hace nada especial, pero es lo que me hizo ser quien soy… _el me hizo ser como soy_ – Por primera vez volteo a ver a Deku y este pudo ver un peculiar color rojo en sus ojos, le puso un poco nervioso pero lo ignoro ya que se sentía identificado con el Reiji. – Je perdón por enrollarte con todo esto, pero _no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de él_.

\- N-no te preocupes, él también fue alguien importante para mí y me gusta escuchar como influyo en la vida de los demás – Le aclaró a su compañero con algo de nerviosismo por la manera en que dijo la última parte. – Gracias a el decidí convertirme en héroe, trabaje demasiado para sacarle el máximo provecho a mi quirk (lo que este entre comillas son pensamientos) " _Aunque en realidad no haya nacido con uno, pero eso no tiene porque saberlo_ ".

\- Ahh, con que eres un héroe " _Por supuesto que lo eres, tienes ese hedor a justicia impregnado por todo el cuerpo_ " entonces por eso tan importante para ti.

\- En realidad aún estoy en la academia, pero ya casi me voy a graduar, tendré que esforzarme al máximo para llenar el hueco que el dejo – Dijo con una seguridad que no demostraba desde que comenzó con el dilema de ser el próximo símbolo.

\- Ese es un gran reto, aunque con la gran cantidad de héroes hoy en día no dudo que lo logren… Aunque hay algo que solo el hacía y no creo que los demás lo hagan, veras, el no solamente salvaba a las personas si no que igual les hacía sacar…

\- Lo mejor de si mismas… Je, yo también pienso eso – El peliverde creyó haberle ganado la palabra.

\- Exacto… eso "Lastima que yo no tuve ese privilegio" – Dijo entre dientes y una aparente sonrisa porque se notaban un poco las comisuras de los labios bajo la bufanda.

Esa pequeña platica le había ayudado a aclarar un poco su mente, no debía poner todo el peso de ser un héroe sobre él, había cientos que podían hacerlo mientras él seguía en la academia, esto le aliviaba un poco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado afuera y ni siquiera había pedido permiso para salir así que tenía que volver para explicarle todo a sus amigos y soportar el sermón de Aizawa sensei. – Oye ya debo irme, llevo mucho tiempo fuera y probablemente mis amigos estén preocupados por mí.

\- No hay problema, yo me quedaré un rato por aquí.

estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y baja de la pequeña colina en la que estaban, pero quería saber si la gente lo aceptaría cuando se presentará como el nuevo símbolo para las personas. – Ehhh… Puede que esto suene estúpido, pero ¿Crees que alguien pueda tomar el puesto de All Might, ya sabes, como una imagen en que las personas puedan depositar su confianza?

\- Hum _"¿Hablas de ti? Ja"_ … Si, lo más probable es que alguien se levante y se autoproclame la nueva imagen de la _justica_ _"No si puedo evitarlo"_ – Respondió sin poder evitar un tono despectivo en su voz en la última parte.

\- Ya veo, bueno tengo que irme, fue un gusto hablar contigo – Se despidió con una sonrisa sin notar la extraña manera de responder del otro.

Después de que el peliverde se había ido como a los 5 minutos se escuchó un gran estruendo que supuso había sido un salto del mismo por lo que decidió salir de su papel de fanático.

\- Maldita sea me costó más de lo que imagine y esta estúpida bufanda estaba sofocándome… Me pregunto si así hubieran sido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Hum, prefiero esto mil veces. – Dijo al aire mientras llamaba a Kurogiri para que le regresara a la base, de la nada aprecio un portal por el cual cruzo y lo llevó a un edificio abandonado… o esa era la fachada que tenía por dentro.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo fuera, fue arriesgado y precipitado… Al menos dime que conseguiste algo Tomura – Habló Kurogiri en un tono serio.

\- No conseguí mucho, pero parece que se muere por salvar a alguien, quiere que la gente lo vea como el nuevo All Might.

\- ¿Y encontraste la manera de romperlo?

\- Sencillo, le daremos la oportunidad de presentarse al mundo solo que no podrá tomarla, serán sus amigos quienes lo hagan, aunque ellos tampoco podrán hacer mucho por lo que solo verá como son masacrados.

\- Hum ya veo, eso sin duda será un fuerte golpe para él, pero… - Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tomura le interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo lo haré? Bueno, ¿aun tienes el paquete de balas que robamos cuando nos afiliamos con los 8 preceptos? – Black Mist asintió – Convierte la formula a una inyección y mézclala con un somnífero- Lo que me pides es relativamente sencillo, pero ¿para que lo quieres? – Pregunto Kurogiri

\- Solo hazlo, sabrás lo demás a su debido momento – Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de la habitación.

Aun había alguien que necesitaba para su plan.

\- Toga, ¿Aun tienes la sangre de la chica gravedad? – Preguntó y ella asintió. – Perfecto.

 **De vuelta con Deku**

Había llegado a la academia a altas horas de la noche por lo que entro intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubierto ya que se supone que debía estar dormido desde las 11, le sorprendía que no le hubieran delatado por salir sin permiso. Llegó al complejo habitacional y vio que todo estaba apagado por lo que supuso que era extremadamente tarde, al momento de salir olvido llevar su celular así que no tenía como checar la hora, entró sin esperar encontrarse alguien por lo que enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien allí.

Era Uraraka, estaba dormida en uno de los sillones del salón posiblemente se había quedado esperándole. Estaba cansado así que decidió irse a la cama no sin antes llevar a la castaña a su habitación, aunque el cansancio quedo el segundo plano al acercarse a ella para cargarla ya que se quedó congelado ante la imagen frente a él.

La luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba el rostro de la joven haciendo que sus delicadas facciones se resaltaran de entre todo lo demás, eso sumando al leve tono rosa de sus labios y el movimiento que tenían sus pechos al respirar hacían estragos en la mente del peliverde. Sabía que su amiga era atractiva pero nunca la había visto de esa manera, ahora entendía las miradas que recibía de los estudiantes de otras clases, llevándola en brazos y evitando voltear a verla la llevo a su habitación y la arropo en su cama, el no pudo verlo pero en el momento que el peliverde cerró la puerta su amiga esbozo una sonrisa mientras dormía.

 **Tiempo después**

Solo faltaban 2 días para que el lapso de dos semanas se cumpliera y Shigaraki ya había puesto en marcha su plan para deshacerse de Izuku.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad para él, ya no se sentía estresado, volvía a ser el mismo con sus amigos, retomo su rendimiento habitual en clases y sobre todo Aizawa no le había atrapado… o eso creía.

Al finalizar las clases de ese día Midoriya estaba dispuesto a salir junto a sus amigos, pero una voz le interrumpido antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta y el tono en que le llamo le dejo petrificado.

\- Espera Midoriya, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – Llamó al joven antes de que pudiera salir.

\- S – si Aizawa s – sensei? – Respondió nervioso

\- Te gustaron las vistas de la ciudad por la noche, apuesto a que se ven muy bien desde lo alto – Dijo yendo directo al grano, se notaba un tono burlón en su voz.

\- ¿D – de que h – habla Sens – ei? – Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto

\- De esto – Sacó su celular mientras se sentaba en su silla y apoyaba sus pies en el escritorio, se podía ver un video en donde estaba Deku saliendo a las 8 PM y después de un corte se le veía regresando a la 1 AM. – Supongo que te preguntaras como, bueno, fue gracias a un sistema de vigilancia que se instaló reciéntenme ya que se ha visto a gente desconocida rondando en el plantel.

No podía importarle menos el porqué de la instalación en ese momento solo quería saber porque hasta ahora y cuál sería su castigo, estaba a punto de preguntarlo, pero su maestro le interrumpió.

\- Je… Y ahora tu siguiente frase será ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – Se le adelantó mientras posaba con una mano tapando su rostro y la otra señalándole, esto solo dejó muy confundido a Izuku. – Veras… Acabo de revisar las grabaciones y recién me di cuenta – Dijo con su tono de siempre.

\- Eso fue anticlimático… - Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien del peliverde.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Esto no es un drama con giros argumentales inesperados – Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Hum y ¿cuál será mi castigo? – Preguntó un para terminar y poder irse ya que estaba un poco fastidiado.

\- Arresto domiciliario por 2 días empezando mañana – Respondió antes de salir, pero esta vez fue su alumno quien lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! N – NO PUEDE HACER ESTO, M – MAÑANA EMPIEZAN LOS INTERNADOS EN LAS AGENCIAS COMO HEROES PROFESIONALES – Grito deseando en el fondo que el castigo lo hubiera recibido antes.

\- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré, además, no fui yo quien regreso a mitad de la madrugada. –Volteo hacía Deku con su típica mirada que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera.

\- P – pero Sir ya me tenía asignada una tarea – Habló intentando no sonar intimidado por la mirada y mintió para intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a su maestro.

\- Yo le diré que no estarás disponible… Al menos que me des una explicación convincente del porque te escapaste. – Dijo mientras esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Silencio… Fue lo único que había en ese lugar ya que por más que quisiera decirle no podía, más que nada para no romper la promesa que le hizo a All Might cuando recibió el One For All.

\- Hum, ya veo, asegúrate de cerrar bien cuando salgas- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aula.

Resignado a pasar castigado los días en los que se supone que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar como profesional partió a donde se supone que se encontraría con sus amigos, después de todo el castigo empezaba mañana y no iba a permitir que una mala jugada del destino le arruinara el día.

Después de dejar solo a Midoriya, Aizawa sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

\- Listo Izuku no irá… Aunque me siento mal por él, parecía muy emocionado de tomar este curso – Le dijo a la persona del otro lado del teléfono

\- _Lo sé, surgió una misión que hubiera sido perfecta para que se probara a si mismo, pero es lo mejor para él, ha estado actuando raro últimamente._

\- Lo he notado se presiona demasiado con el tema de ser el sucesor, sobre todo porque no le cuenta a nadie lo que sucede. Por ahora es mejor ocultarlo hasta que termine sus estudios, no sabemos que podrían intentar si se enteran que el próximo símbolo de la paz aún es un principiante.

\- _Oye ¿No crees que esto resulte contra producente? Ya sabes, puede que lo que necesitemos es que libere estrés._

\- Si libera estrés llamara la atención de los medios y demás gente, ahora las personas buscan alguien en quien depositar sus esperanzas y sin duda será en él, pero eso nos dificultará terminarlo de educar.

\- _Entiendo, tengo que irme_ – Colgó la llamada sin mas

\- De acuerdo Sir ad… Vaya ni siquiera se despidió, para ser alguien con muchos modales eso fue algo descortés – Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la sala de profesores y meterse en su saco de dormir.

 **En alguna otra parte**

\- Solo tengo que inyectarlo y Kurogiri me traerá ¿no? – Pregunto una confundida joven que no había prestado atención cuando le explicaron su simple tarea.

\- Si, solo es eso, pero recuerda que no eres tú, eres la chica gravedad así que no actúes como loca psicópata – Explico un fastidiado Tomura dado que era la tercera vez que explicaba eso.

\- Uraraka Ochako – Interrumpió Black Mist

\- Y entonces ¿cómo se supone que actué? – Volvió a preguntar indignada

\- Yo que se, como alguien enamorada, pero sin la sangre de por medio – Contesto lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente.

\- Hum… De acuerdo, estoy lista – De repente pareciera que se estuviese derritiendo y del líquido restante salió una copia de la compañera del peliverde.

\- Eso está bien… solo cambia tu ropa a una menos manchada – Comentó Kurogiri haciendo referencia a las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Toga

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Lo que esté entre comillas y escrito en bastardilla (las letras inclinadas) son pensamientos_

Todos se habían ido, era el único en el edificio de alojamientos y a decir verdad le gustaba la tranquilidad que sentía, aunque por poco no la tiene ya que Uraraka estaba decidida en quedarse con él, si no hubiera sido que Iida la hizo entrar en razón ella estaría ahí. No tenía mucho que hacer y el sueño estaba ganándole así que se quedó dormido en el sofá del salón principal, aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que pudo tener los ojos cerrados ya que una respiración muy cerca de él le despertó

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue a Uraraka encima de el con su rostro muy pegado al suyo.

\- Hola – Fue lo primero que dijo su compañera al verle abrir los ojos acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE MIERDA! – Grito asustado mientras la empujaba haciendo que se callera

\- Ouch, ¿Qué te sucede, solo iba a " _inyectarte esta cosa_ " despertarte con un susto? – Le regaño mientras se sobaba un codo que se había golpeado por la caída.

\- ¿Y tenías que montarme? S – si alguien nos hubiera visto hubiera sido una situación incómoda de explicar – Todo el nerviosismo que habitualmente tenía cuando se veía involucrado en situaciones similares desapareció.

\- Mi culpa, te veías tan tierno e _indefenso_ " _eso sonó raro_ " que no pude evitarlo – Termino de hablar y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ella estaba actuando raro, por muy "tierno" que se viera la Ochako que conocía no hubiese hecho eso y en el dado caso que lo hiciera su rostro estaría completamente rojo, pero no lo estaba, solo estaba ahí tirada riendo. Comenzó a sospechar, pero decidió seguirle el juego – Supongo que está bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar en la agencia de GunHead.

¡¿Qué?! No sabía de que estaba hablando tal parece que Shigaraki había olvidado mencionarle algo acerca del plan.

 **Con Shigaraki**

\- Estoy seguro que olvide mencionarlo algo a Toga pero no recuerdo que era… Meh supongo que debió de ser algo como "No violes a Midoriya "o algo por el estilo.

 **Regresando con Toga**

Estaba en un problema, no sabía que responder, aunque ahora que el peliverde lo mencionaba parecía no haber nadie a excepción de ellos 2 y menciono a GunHead, él es un héroe que tiene una agencia en la ciudad. Así que después de especulaciones y conjeturas a llego a la conclusión de que todos estaban en un entrenamiento o algo similar, ella podía ser muchas pero tonta no era una de ellas, sin embargo, el chico de quien estaba obsesionada estaba ahí solo cuando se supone que principalmente el debería estar tomando esos cursos, sintió curiosidad de preguntar, pero supuso que a quien estaba suplantando ya lo sabía. – Hee… s – se me olvidaron a – algunas cosas – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Las sospechas de Deku estaban casi confirmadas así que puso una última prueba para su "amiga". – Ya veo… Dime ¿Qué tal tu traje? Dijiste que lo mandaste a ajustar porque lo querías un poco más **apretado.**

Toga creía que de ahora en adelante solo tendría que afirmar todo lo que le preguntara por lo que cuando Izuku le hizo esa pregunta cayo completamente en su trampa. – Jeje C – claro es que lo sentía muy holga… - Antes de que terminara la frase Deku ya la había lanzado contra la pared y colocado el antebrazo en su cuello para impedir que se moviera, la presión que ejercía era bestial.

\- Seas quien seas debiste investigar un poco más a quien estas suplantando, fue demasiado fácil descubrirte – Habló aparentemente calmado, aunque estuviera aumentando la presión en su cuello.

\- *cough* " _No es como si tu puta amiga tenga millones de páginas de las que sacar información"_ D – de que hablas Deku, soy yo "¿ _Como se llamaba? Ah ya"_ Ochako – Pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la asfixia que estaba sufriendo, era ahora o nunca.

Antes de que pudiera sacar la jeringa de su bolsillo un puño impacto al lado de su rostro haciendo un enorme hueco en el muro. – Solo lo diré una vez ¡¿Quién eres y donde esta Uraraka?¡ - Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. – Haz esto sencillo para que terminemos rápido.

Con un ágil movimiento de manos Toga sacó la jeringa que guardaba en su bolsillo y la enterró en el cuello del peliverde quien apenas pudo reaccionar metiendo la mano, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Su mirada se estaba nublando y sentía como se debilitaba poco a poco, pero estaba luchando contra los efectos de esa inyección, frente a él pudo ver como la causante de todo esto salía de entre un montón de líquido viscoso y era nada más y nada menos que…

\- T – toga – Le costaba mantenerse de píe.

\- En carne y hueso querido, hemos terminado aquí – Saltó de felicidad con una gran sonrisa – Aunque te pasaste un poco con el agarré… me gustó tenerte tan cerca – Esto último lo dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

\- C – como pude ser t – tan t – ton... – Cayó inconsciente antes de terminar de hablar.

Ella seguía acercándose a su rostro hasta el punto de rozar sus labios – Luego tu y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – Susurró para después darle un pequeño beso y morder sus labios. – Jeje aun sigues caliente.

Todo era silencio hasta que sacó su celular para realizar una llamada.

\- Está listo, llévame de regreso – De la nada un portal se abrió y ella lo cruzó arrastrando el cuerpo de Midoriya.

\- JEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AQUÍ ESTA AL FIN! El causante de todos mis problemas esta frente a mí, se ve tan indefenso, incluso podría matarle aquí mismo – Shigaraki fue el primero en festejar acercando su mano al rostro del peliverde perdiendo totalmente la compostura, su voz se tornó macabra y retorcida. Toga estaba a punto de detenerle, pero no fue necesario. – No… Aun no… primero hay que hacer que desee estar muerto y después… Le haremos ese pequeño favor – Habló recobrando la compostura frente a sus subordinados.

\- L – los Nomus están listos Shigaraki Tomura – Habló un recién llegado y confundido Kurogiri

\- ¿Y la habitación? – Preguntó sin voltear a ver a su compañero, su mirada estaba fija en su víctima.

\- También, ya está acondicionada para contenerlo.

\- Perfecto… Dabi, Twice.

\- ¿Hum? – Ambos respondieron con el mismo gesto

\- Llévenlo a su habitación y manténgalo sedado, es un trabajo simple así que no lo arruinen. – Twice obedeció al instante, pero Dabi renegó un poco, aunque terminó llevándoselo. – Yo iré a terminar los preparativos de mañana – Estaba a punto de irse pero fue interrumpido por Toga.

\- E – eh Shigaraki… - Este volteo a verla dándole a entender que tenía su atención – ¿P – puedo ser yo quien lo v – vigile? – Lo decía con vergüenza porque eran más que obvias sus intenciones con el peliverde.

Tomura aguanto una pequeña risa y asintió con la cabeza, después pasó a retirarse.

 **Al día siguiente**

Al despertar todo se veía borroso y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cuando su vista se aclaró solo había oscuridad a su alrededor exceptuando una tenue luz que entraba por lo que parecía una puerta, intento moverse pero solo recibió un punzante en las muñecas, por el sonido y la posición alzada y extendida de sus brazos supuso que estaba encadenado por unos grilletes a alguna pared también le llegaba un fuerte olor a sangre pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión porque fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

\- Oh veo que has despertado, lamento informarte que el espectáculo aun no empieza así que mejor descansa y guarda fuerzas… las necesitaras para más adelante Je.

Estaba seguro que la voz era de Shigaraki pero no parecía estar en la habitación aunque eso no importaba ahora, en ese momento solo le importaba saber dónde estaba y porque no podía usar su quirk para liberarse. Y fue ahí donde todo le volvió a la mente.

Aún faltaban un montón de cosas para llenar los huecos que tenía, pero una cosa estaba muy clara y era lo que más le preocupaba… **Uraraka**.

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A URARAKA?! – Gritó furioso e ignorando el dolor que sentía al moverse.

\- ¿La chica gravedad? Nada, aun, lo que viste ayer fue a Toga haciendo un terrible papel de Ochako, pudo haber sido cualquiera pero ya teníamos la sangre de tu novia.

Parece extraño, pero eso lo reconfortaba un poco.

\- Una vez que logre liberarme de aquí terminaré contigo y tu estúpida bola compañeros – Intentó sonar intimidante pero el dolor causado por una fuerte descarga electrica proveniente de los grilletes se lo impidió.

\- Eso fue muy grosero Midoriya, mira, tu no saldrás de aquí si yo no quiero ¿entiendes? Además, te dije que descansaras un rato más, aún faltan unas horas para él espectáculo. – Dicho eso Shigaraki apretó un botón del panel que tenía frente a él y aumento la dosis de la droga que le estaba suministrando al peliverde.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente y aunque luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos el cansancio que tenía y sus múltiples heridas que seguía sin saber cómo se las había hecho estaban en su contra haciendo que inevitablemente cerrase los ojos.

\- E – están en p – peligro… t – tengo que salvarlo…

\- Hum, pensando en los demás incluso en el borde de la muerte… patético. – Miró con desprecio a su víctima desde una de las pantallas que había frente a él.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, los preparativos están listos, podemos empezar.

\- Esperemos al medio día, a esa hora la mayoría de la gente está en las calles y los héroes no se dan abasto entre tanta multitud.

\- Al medio día será – Dijo Kurogiri antes de retirarse.

 **En las instalaciones de UA**

Aizawa se dirigía a paso lento hacía los edificios de alojamiento esperando encontrarse con Midoriya entrenando o algo por el estilo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un panorama completamente diferente.

\- ¿P – pero que mierda? – Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo a revisar las grabaciones de la noche anterior…

 **Bueeeeno aquí está el 2do capitulo, se supone que esto sería un one shot originalmente pero me bloquee en donde terminó el primer capítulo y decidí dividirlo en 2 partes pero me parecía mucho así que serán 3 en total :u.**

 **Me gustó este más a comparación del primero y si llegan hasta aquí me gustaría que me dijeran que les está pareciendo y como podría mejorar, ya me voy, bai.**


End file.
